Due to characteristics such as compactness, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been prevailed in the flat panel display area. The major structure of the liquid crystal display is a liquid crystal cell, and the liquid crystal cell comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystal held therebetween. The array substrate is provided with an upper polarizer sheet at the outer side thereof, and the color filter substrate is provided with a lower polarizer sheet at the outer side thereof.
Compared with traditional CRT displays, liquid crystal displays undergo severe light leakage in oblique view directions in a dark-state and have relatively low contrast, which causes serious viewing angle problem to the liquid crystal displays. Namely, a person will watch different hues and even feel great aberration, when viewing shown images at different positions of a liquid crystal display, and when the oblique direction is reached a certain extent, the images will go out of sight.
It's common to solve this viewing angle problem by attaching an optical compensation film on the liquid crystal cell; however, the prior art solution is not always good for overcoming light leakage in the dark-state of a liquid crystal display and expanding the viewing angles of the liquid crystal display.